


What She Finds There

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Ideas for Adoption [3]
Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Post-Anime, Post-Canon, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it; the big day. It was time to return to that place that had filled her with so many emotions: sadness, pain, joy…love. She had left them like a silent wave, and she hoped to return much the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Finds There

**Author's Note:**

> Another old piece of writing I found in my room (though I polished it up). Here is an outline of what I would write if I were to ever continue this.
> 
> Setsuna returns wanting to see Sekai, but doesn’t find anyone at Sekai’s house. She tries phoning Makoto, but receives no answer. She goes to see Kotonoha, who claims that she and Makoto are living happily and that she doesn’t know where Sekai is. She also adds that he doesn’t wish to see her, so she shouldn’t bother going to his house no matter what. Thinking something is up with Kotonoha and angry at his betrayal to Sekai, Setsuna does go to Makoto’s house where she finds his rotting corpse (or just a piece of it—something). Because of Kotonoha’s odd statement about not visiting the house, she immediately suspects her of killing both of them. When Setsuna confronts her, Kotonoha goes psycho, confesses that she killed Sekai and will do it to Setsuna too if she tries to get in the way of Makoto and her. In enraged anger, Setsuna ends up killing Kotonoha instead.

There was a screech as the subway jolted to a stop, stirring Setsuna from her quiet reflection. She flicked her eyes open, mustering all the resolve that she could. This was it; the big day. It was time to return to that place that had filled her with so many emotions: sadness, pain, joy…love. She had left them like a silent wave, and she hoped to return much the same way.

As she gathered her belongings and stepped off the subway train, the old feelings began to weld in her again. The separation had made them fairly easy to repress, but here, in this place that held so many memories, they fermented into something so strong that she nearly fled back to the safety of the subway train. Her desire to see her friend—who had ceased even to text her in the last few days—again in person was the only thing that prevented her from doing so. She needed to assure that their friendship still stood through all this. An image of Makoto flashed in her mind. He was smiling warmly.

No. She would leave him alone. It was too great a risk that he might pull her back into his web. She must stay away from him for Sekai’s sake. Even now, Sekai was the most important person in her life, and she would give up anything—even love—in order to make sure that she was as happy as possible. She just needed to find her first.


End file.
